Pretty Little MudBlood
by TheBrokenHeart
Summary: What happens when the Death Eaters change their tactics? Yes they're still going after the Muggle Born, but what if instead, things were a bit more like WWII Germany?
1. Prologue

Okay… So this will be my first Dramione. Ever. If you read and AlicexJasper stories over in the Twilight section, you may know me from The Unknown Soldier. I need you to know the I haven't given up on it—yet. I'm STILL trying to work out what I deem an appropriate last like… two chapters.

Anyways! I've been doing a lot of Dramione Roleplay as of late, and one of my inspirations for this particular story is Holocaust Germany, era WWII. Only we'll place it more modern day, in Wizarding London.

This is a DRAMIONE fan fic, obviously, so anyone looking for RonxHermione or a Harmione, should look elsewhere.

This story is rated M for very graphic consensual sex, non-consensual sex, cussing, and other reasons. If any of this is not for you, or you are under the age of 18 I suggest you click the back button and look elsewhere.

***DISCLAIMER*: none of the Harry Potter characters belong to me. The only thing that belongs to me are the characters that you don't recognize from the actual stories/movies and the plot.**

I'm excited for this story… And I hope you'll all enjoy it. So without Further Ado…

* * *

Prelude/Prologue:

_She was getting ready for bed, brushing out her long, slightly more tame than usual brown curls. She had an eerie feeling about tonight. _

_She felt like she should be saying goodbye to her friends for some reason. _

_She felt like something bad was going to happen that night, and she would never see anyone she knew ever again. But given the state of war, that was definitely not something new. _

"_Malfoy, I'll be right back, I'm off to say goodnight to Ronald, Ginny and Harry." They were the Head Boy and Girl this year. So they had their own dormitory. _

"… _I care why?" came his uncaring answer._

_She went back into her room to wrap her black robe tight around her purple tank top and black shorts. She then made her way to the Gryffindor common room where everyone was lounging around in their pajamas and shooting the breeze. "Well! Good night everyone! Pleasant dreams and all that." She mentally added, and if my suspicions are correct, a great rest of your lives. _

_Hermione smiled as Harry and Ginny walked over, hand in hand. "good night guys. I love you both." She said as first Harry and then Ginny gave her hugs. As Ron walked over to her she smiled at him. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, 'Mione." He said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Make sure you lock your door or something. I keep feeling like that Git, Malfoy is going to try something… nasty… while you're asleep." _

_Hermione just gently shook her head and kissed his cheek. "I will Ron. Sweetest dreams to all three of you." With that she turned and left the common room of Gryffindor tower and went to the Head Boy and Girl's rooms. _

"_Good night Malfoy." She said quietly as she walked into her room and shut the door. Tonight, she would take Ron's advice and lock her door._

"_Good night Granger." Malfoy said as he heard the lock on her door slide home. _

_Hermione climbed into bed and curled up, holding her wand, tightly in her hands._

_Three hours later after everyone was asleep, something woke Hermione up…_

_The curtains on her four poster bed were yanked open and a platinum blond man stood in front of her, looking down at her with a very evil smirk on his face. He had others with him, but Hermione was unsure of who they were… they're hoods were up with their masks in place, "Well, hello there Miss Granger," he said pleasantly, though his voice was laced with venom._

"… _Lucius." Hermione gasped. Her wand was whipped across the room. She was about to leap for it, starting to scream for help at the same time when Lucius hissed "Petrificus totalus" and she fell to the be, completely paralyzed._

_He picked her up and apparated out of the room._

_

* * *

_A.N: Hi guys! So this feels a bit rushed to me... but I haven't written in so long and I was just so excited to post this... besides, its just a Prologue, they aren't supposed to be super long anyways. XD Anywho! Feel free to tell me whatcha think so far.

No. Flames. Allowed. Thanks ^_^

Loooove youuu!

Anna


	2. Chapter 1: So It Begins

_**Hi everyone! I've gotten some nice reviews so I've decided that, since I've piqued your interest, I'll write another chapter.**_

_**My Prologue really more like was a flashforward as opposed to a flashback. So these chapters will lead up to what happened in the prologue, and then continue after it. I'm really very in love with this story so far. I've dreamt it in my head soo many times. I've got one especially exciting twist plotted in my head… I cannot wait to tap it out and post it!**_

_**Oh! And just a quick reply to TheCrownedOne: I didn't have a grammar mistake… my fingers just didn't hit the D button me thinks. XD. But an explanation as to why she didn't actually hit the floor: I didn't want her to end up landing on the stony ground and quite possibly getting hurt. So I meant it when I said she landed on the bed… She wasn't over the ground when she leapt for her wand. She was leaping over to the end of the bed—the direction her wand was thrown. Perhaps I should go back and edit that paragraph to mention which direction she's jumped? And mention that she didn't really get a very good jump… hm? Anywho! Thanks so much for your constructive criticism, it is greatly appreciated and I am very much looking forward to more.**_

_***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Sadly.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One: So it starts.

The newspapers were alarming. Very alarming. Hermione was reading one with a headline that read: "Muggle Borns Ripped from Homes In The Middle Of the Night. Death Eaters Suspected." Needless to say the seventeen year old witch was eager for the school year to start, and not for the usual reasons. There was something going on. Something very wrong.

She decided that she needed to contact Harry to see what he made of this whole situation, so she set out to find her parchment and ink and started writing Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Finally have some time to sit down and write to you! As you know Ronald and I are in Egypt- again, with his family. It's all very fun. We were in the paper again with his brother, he discovered a new breed of Dragon! Isn't that exciting?_

… _Sadly that's not what I'm writing you about. I'm writing you about something far more depressing. Enclosed with this letter is an article that Ron and the family and myself have read. Nobody knows what on earth we should do. Would you be so kind as to read it and write back?_

_Harry, I'm scared that they'll find me and take me away to one of these… Camps. And what about Ronald and the rest of the Weasley clan? And yourself! They're taking anyone associating with Muggle Borns. _

_Please get back to me ASAP!_

_Much love from Egypt!_

_Hermione G._

_P.S_

_We'll be back in London tomorrow morning._

She sealed the note and attached it to her owl "Find Harry Potter and give this to him. Do not let anyone else intercept you," the Death Eaters were keeping a very close eye on the sky for owls.

Just three more days until school started. They'd be leaving for London within the next day, which was an absolute relief to Hermione.

"I can't believe school's starting in three days." Ron whined as he walked into their shared room. "where did my summer recess go?"

"I can't wait for school to start. I'll feel safer." Hermione retorted as she watched her owl disappear into the distance.

"You honestly believe this rubbish?" he had a copy of the most recent article as well.

"Ronald, of course I believe it. My mother and Father are friends of families who've fallen victim to these wretched Death Eaters."

Ronald just stared at her. "… Oh." Was all he said.

It was getting rather late so Hermione stood up from the desk in their hotel room. "… Keep it down, okay Ron? I'm going to get some shut eye before we leave in the morning." She said quietly as she walked into the bathroom to change into her pajamas—which were quite frumpy when she was around Ron. A baggy Grey T-Shirt and baggy purple pajama pants with little pink and blue hearts on them, made out of fleece. With her hair tied up in a rather messy curly ponytail she came out of the bathroom and flopped onto her bed, which was across the room from Ron's bed. "goodnight."

"nnhnn." He mumbled as he turned on the television that was in his room… fascinated by it.

The next morning:

"Herrrrmiiione, wake up pretty girl. It's time to go back to London to shop for school." It was Mrs. Molly Weasely's soft voice.

Hermione's lips grew into a faint smile as she woke up. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley." She said softly.

"cover your ears dear." She said softly and gently patted the top of her head as she stood up.

Hermione did as she was told just in time.

Right as she had her ears covered Molly's soft and sweet voice grew shrill and loud "RONALD WEASELY! GET. UP. NOW!" she screamed, ripping the blankets from his form.

Ron barely budged, merely reaching for the blankets and curling up. "five more min…" he trailed off before even finishing the statement, as he fell asleep again.

Molly's eyes narrowed as she elicited Hermione's help. "… go turn on a cold shower." She said with a sweet smile.

Hermione did as she was told and started howling with laughter as she watched Ron get dragged—in his plaid pajama pants, into the ice cold shower, with his mother holding him there.

Well… if that hadn't worked, Hermione would've deemed the boy dead. But no. He'd only been under the water flow for a good two seconds before his eyes snapped open and he screamed like a girl.

"… Good morning Ron!" Molly said with a grin. "Now. Finish your shower and meet us downstairs with your things." She said as she helped Ron gain his footing.

"… What a good friend you are Hermione." Ron said as both she and Molly exited the room.

Hermione waved as Molly walked out of the room. She grabbed her clothes and got dressed. She'd decided on a pair of jeans, black boots, and an electric blue tank top.

After she was dressed she made sure everything was packed and squared away. She even made her bed, knowing fully well that the maintenance staff was going to come through and clean everything anyways.

She waited for Ron and then the two went downstairs to meet with the family.

Hogwarts:

The last few days before school started had breezed by. She was now sitting with Ron and Harry chatting about their summers and what they'd liked and disliked. Nothing heavy, no talk of Voldemort, no talk of the… for lack of a better word "MudBlood Holocaust" that was quietly developing. They kept it light… until Draco barged into their compartment.

"… Granger. We need to talk."

"She'll talk to you when she bloody wants too, ferret!" Ron snapped.

"… What do you need, Malfoy?" Hermione said calmly.

"You're Head Girl?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with that?" she asked. "Lord forbid a filthy Mudblood like myself should be in charge of the student body." She feigned shock.

"… No, I just wanted to make sure what I was hearing was correct." He shrugged. "This year should be all too interesting." And much harder. He was going to have to inform the Dark Lord of this development immediately. "… Goodbye Mudblood." He ducked out of the compartment and back to his own.

"what do you suppose that was all about?" Harry asked, shutting the door.

"I've no clue. Wouldn't he have known I was head girl? I mean the school sent out letters to everyone announcing it." She said. She was right, the school had sent everyone letters about Head Boy and Girl. Except one. The Malfoys would be the only family to disagree with the idea of a Mudblood sharing the duty with Draco.

Hermione bit her lip and scrounged up the parchment announcing head boy and girl. She nearly fainted as she sat down.

"The staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is proud to announce that this year's Head Boy and Head Girl are Draco Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jean Granger. Included with this letter is a list of school Prefects…" she trailed off. "We have to share Dormitories!" she cried. "How can I possibly do that? He'll hex me to death or something."

Harry put an arm around Hermione gently "It's going to be fine 'Mione." He said gently.

Ron stood up and walked out of the compartment to find Draco… He tugged his button-up shirt's sleeves down to a little more than they already were, just for safe measures. He didn't need to be discovered yet. The tattoo was burning just a little. "Malfoy. Let's find somewhere private to talk, yeah?"

"…Weasel." He followed after him. "what on earth could you possibly want?" Draco asked. They were in a deserted compartment.

"This bloody tattoo is killing me." Ron yanked his sleeve up to reveal the dark mark as it rolled and shifted around on his arm. Typical of a magical tattoo, that was.

* * *

_**Ohhhh snap! I was going to wait to shove this little Gem into the story, but I decided that I COULD NOT wait! ^_^ I think it'll prove to make an interesting story.**_

_**What with Ron pretending to be Hermione's friend for Seven years, only because of this long a-waited plan. **_

_**That's riight... Ron's a Death Eater.  
**_


	3. Chapter 2: She Can Dance!

I realize that it's been QUITE some time since I've last updated. And for that I deeply apologize. NOW! I'm not going to give you any excuses or any of that. I'm just going to launch into chapter 2! Also: I know that Dumbledore died in book 6, but I've decided to change things up a bit. He's still alive. ^_^

September 1st, 2010

20:00:30hrs.

The Head Boy and Girl had been dumped off in their dorm room after the feast that night by the Headmaster. He had the odd twinkle in his eye that he got when he was most definitely up to no good, when he left.

The moment he left, Hermione dashed off to her bedroom so she could decorate and unpack. She'd brought a Muggle CD player and batteries with her. She set the little stereo up on her bedside stand and popped in a Burned CD labeled "Favorites #1" and hit play. The first song to play was She Wolf by Shakira. She smiled and turned the volume way up and then went about dancing and singing around her room as she decorated.

Draco frowned as he heard the music coming from his dorm-mate's room. Muggle music was odd… He ventured closer to the bedroom. The door was cracked open, so he peaked in and what caught his eye was breathtaking.

She was dancing… and the way her hips were moving was hypnotizing. She was singing and her voice was heavenly.

_S.O.S she's in disguise.  
S.O.S she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._

The moon's awake now with eyes wide open.  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry.

She was moving somewhat robotically toward the beginning… and then the normal beat set in and she isolated her hips and abdomen, moving them rhythmically.

Draco had seen this before. The Muggles called it Belly Dancing… when done right, it looked like the entire body except the hips and stomach were staying still. Draco absolutely _loved_ it when females danced like that… it was so inappropriate, but insanely sexy.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday, and Friday to Friday.  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it.  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office.  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover, and tell you all about it._

There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Open up and set it free.

She let out the sweetest little howl. It sounded like a little puppy had just howled.

_There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe._

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey.  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent.  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student._

To locate the single men I got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later.  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys I just want to enjoy,  
By having a very good time, and behave very bad in the arms of a boy.

There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Open up and set her free.

Anotheradorable little howl_.  
There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe._

S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!

S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
S.O.S. she's in disguise.  
There's a She Wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out!

There's a She Wolf in the closet.  
Let it out so it can breathe.

When the song ended she inhaled and exhaled hard, twice, in time with the music.

At some point Draco had walked into the room and was now clapping, wearing that devilish smirk on his face.

Hermione screamed and practically leapt across the room as he entered. "Malfoy! What are you doing in my room?" she screamed. Apparently he had gone unnoticed, or else Hermione wouldn't have reacted thusly.

"Just enjoying the show." He winked. "I didn't know the little mudblood knew how to dance in such an… exotic manner."

"How dare you spy on me!" she snapped at him.

"I wasn't spying." He smirked. "I just didn't make my presence known, is all…" he winked. "Anyways, I was going to say goodnight… Granger." As he was headed back toward the door he said, "oh yes! You should dance like that more often, Hermione."

With that he shut her door, leaving a fuming, flushing Hermione in his wake.

September 2nd, 2010

07:30:00hrs.

"The nerve of that bastard!" Ron raged as Hermione filled him in on the events of the night before in the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. "Just barging in on you without announcing himself! How rude!"

"We can come stay without for a few nights, if you'd like, Hermione." Harry said, shaking his head at how loud Ron was being.

"Harry, you know that's against the rules. Only the Head Boy and Girl are allowed to stay the night in the head's room." She finished up her breakfast and left for class.

September 2nd, 2010

20:30:06hrs.

The day was fairly normal after that. Though Hermione was seriously jumpy.

At Supper an owl dropped a letter on her plate. Her parents had written her. This letter would change her life forever.

Eagerly she tore the envelope open and read the letter.

September 1st, 2010

_Dearest Hermione,_

_ we don't have much time to write this. As we speak, they're trying to break in. I fear we're not long for this world. _

_ Your Mother and I love you very much. I'm so sorry we couldn't be there to watch you graduate this Summer._

_ Be strong._

_Love,_

_Mum and Daddy._

Hermione quickly excused herself and just as she was about to run out of the haul, Professor McGonigal stopped her. "The Headmaster would like to see you… in his office. Come with me, Ms. Granger." The look on McGonigal's face was of sympathy… and a little pity.

When she arrived in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore frowned as he handed her a letter from the ministry.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_ We regret to inform you that your parents, John Mark Granger and Jean Anne Granger were found deceased in their home this morning at 9:00am. _

_ We promise to find and bring to justice whoever did this, Ms. Granger._

_Our deepest condolences,_

_~ The Ministry._

'_Short. Sweet. And painfully to the point_,' Hermione thought before she broke down into hysterical sobs.

September 2nd, 2010

22:45:59hrs

"When will the invasion of the school occur?" Ronald asked into the fire with a very hushed voice as Draco shut and locked his door.

A raspy voice whispered, "three day's time. At ten in the evening. They will hit the Heads' dorm first… They want her, badly. Then they're going to sweep the rest of the school for the filthy ones and from there, make an example out of Granger." He said quietly. "so we need you two to meet us at the edge of the forest, where we will be transporting all of them to the camps."

"Malfoy!" Hermione called as she walked into the Common Room.

And with that the face in the fire was gone.

"God- What, Granger?" he shouted. "I'll distract her and you sneak out." He said softly to Ron.

Ron nodded and waited for Draco to walk out.

"Oh Merlin… You look a fretful sight." Ron heard Draco say. "What happened?" he asked. Ron heard Hermione's soft sniffles and violent sobs as she explained. Soon enough Draco and Hermione disappeared into her room. That was Ron's cue to get the hell out of the dorm.

"They killed your parents?" Draco was truly shocked. They were just… muggles. They weren't mudbloods. What did they do to deserve death? He could hear the Dark Lord's response as if he'd actually asked him:

… They bore a mudblood into the world.


End file.
